This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern vehicles and mobile devices allow various interactions between them. Phone projection systems are becoming increasingly popular, for instance.
A projection system allows a user to operate a smartphone via a vehicle interface, such as a touch-sensitive display or audio system of the vehicle. Also, select output of compatible mobile-device applications, such as mapping or video apps, may be received at the vehicle from the phone and communicated to the user by way of the vehicle interface.
Such products, allowing a vehicle screen to mirror a smartphone screen, or the vehicle screen to be used to control the smartphone, are limited to these functions, however.